Unanimous
by Broken8
Summary: Everyone is in love with Ken? EVERYONE! Who will he choose? He has alot of options after all.
1. The Beginning of Confusion

Unanimous  
  
By:Broken8  
  
Summary: Everyone is in love with Ken? EVERYONE?! Who will he choose? He has alot of options after all.  
  
Warnings: swearing, content that isn't exactly for little kids, insane supernatural phenomenon  
  
Notes: -- small setting change  
  
A/N: I think I was insane when this idea came to me. Hyperness does weird things to my head. This being the perfect example.  
  
1. The Beginning of Confusion  
  
In the middle of the night it happened in Tokyo. No ones knows how. Someone thought that it was a dark evil cloud that covered the city and made every one go insane. Someone else thought that his charm and infectious being finally hit everyone full force. Another said that he had always felt this way, he just did realize it completely until that bastard started to make a move on him. Shii-ne! It was also mentioned that maybe it was something in the water. Anyway you believe it, it happened all the same. Everyone who knew Ken fell entirely in love with him in one night. Whether they wanted to or not.  
  
-That night/day-  
  
Four florists turned in their sleep as their cat clock with the shifty eyes struck 12 o'clock at night. (Yes, Yohji is home already.) Two of them were simultaneously hit with feelings new to them both. One's feelings grew to meet and possibly pass his teammates'. And the fourth, well, him feeling these feelings would just be wrong. So the reason for him turning in his sleep was due to a persistent dream of someone closer to him than he thinks.  
  
Across town four other men were also hit with the intensity of emotions. Two men, sharing a bed, would soon discover that there is someone else who can deliver the same feelings as their partner. A very.. unique person will soon find the first person to every make him feel this way. The final assassin will learn that his first love will not be his last. A man who is an enemy has now become a desire for all of them.   
  
The clock in her apartment turned to read two in the morning. Deep in sleep she turned onto her side accidentally punching her boyfriend in the side. She kept dreaming as once forgotten emotions stormed back into her body bumping present feelings aside to make room right up front.  
  
Two young girls stopped at exactly the same time. Unknowing that the same sensation had just washed over the other. They were also not aware that the time had just turned 4 o'clock. They looked over at the other not sure if they should express what had just come over them. Both not wanting to say anything they smiled and kept on walking to the library across the grounds from the all girls school they both attended.  
  
A fiery redhead flipped onto her stomach. She had never felt this before and didn't know that she was feeling it now. She was after all asleep and needed it badly. The death of her boss had left her pained worse than she would have ever thought before. She hadn't been able to sleep in a week. She didn't need these feelings now. Not ever.   
  
Black hair fell across a sleeping man's face as his girlfriend turned onto her other side. He didn't know that she had been disturbed by a sensation only ever matched by himself. She kept sleeping though the man beside her had been awoken by the sudden whip of smooth hair across his sensitive cheek. He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead lightly. Smiling he laid back down beside her and pulled her flush to his body. Still smiling he drifted back down into the shadows of slumber.  
  
-Later the same day-  
  
Morning came upon the silent city. The red glowing numbers on Aya's digital alarm clock changed to read 5:59 am. His eyes opened to the dim light creeping into his bedroom. After reading the time and groaning slightly to himself he turned off the alarm that would sound in exactly one minute. Sitting up he flung the covers off his body to reveal himself clothed in only a pair of pajamas pants that Omi had bought him last Christmas. They featured little penguins playing in the snow. He hadn't particularly liked the gift but the happy expression on Omi's face was enough to make him wear them. Besides, he didn't have any other pajamas that fit him properly.   
  
His head felt heavier than normal and wouldn't think of anything but how much he hated waking up without Ken beside him. Growling at his conscious for thinking that he would ever be able to be with Ken he closed the bathroom door behind him and pulled off his pj's.   
  
He let the water wash over him for quite some time before he washed his hair and body. His mind however would not wash clean. Thoughts of Ken still littered his mind. He had sorted out before that his feelings for Ken ran deeper than teammates. He also registered that he might love the man, a bit anyways. But for some reason today he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted the soccer player. Wanted him to take and to be with. It was driving him insane. Ken didn't want him at all. Would never have him.  
  
Sighing deeply at the depressing thought of having to live the rest of his life wishing he could have been with the brunette, he dried off and made his way back to his room.  
  
--  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!  
  
"Fuck it all to hell," the playboy groaned rolling over onto his stomach. All night long he had been bombarded with the weirdest dreams. All containing Ken. Every single one of them leaded to the two of them doing it. One also included a certain smaller blond. Go figure.  
  
Now he was sleep deprived and on the morning shift. Not the makings of a happy Kudou.  
  
Mind clouded by sleep and Ken he dragged himself put of bed. The day was already not a good one. Maybe he could change that. Who ever said Ken wasn't interested in him? Oh right, Ken. Well, he would prove them wrong. And if that didn't work he could always resort to rape. Maybe he could even make that fifth dream come true. Where would he get that many bananas?  
  
--  
  
Groaning out load he picked up the arm flung over his stomach and moved it to the side. Slowly he sat up in bed. Pain ripped through his head. In an attempted to dull the ache a hand flew up to intertwine with his vibrant orange locks. That happened every now and then from the constant ramblings of other humans' thoughts. He was used to getting them but they still hurt like a bitch.  
  
Turning he looked down at his leader's sleeping form. Normal smirk firmly in place he leaned down and blew softly into his partner's ear. The man sleeping beside him twitched and grunted. He took in a huge breath of air, filling his lungs. Then, "BRAD!!"  
  
He shot up so quickly the German barely had time to use his abnormal speed to get out of his way.  
  
Seeing the look on the elders face he started to kill himself laughing. The shock and fear on Crawford's face changed to an angry glare when he realized it was a joke.  
  
"Why the fuck do you always do that? Have you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?" The black haired psychic bit back his anger while asking the question as calmly as possible. Schu however didn't stop laughing even in the slightest.  
  
"Actually I met him once. Ugly as hell. He made a move on me and I turned him down, quickly." Brad rolled his eyes at the tall tale the German used as a come back.  
  
Sighing the precog got out of bed and dragged himself to his wardrobe. His head was killing him. He had the strangest dream last night. It involved a member of Weiss and he wasn't killing the man. That was most likely one of the strangest dreams ever.  
  
--  
  
Sunlight shone through the bars of his window casting tall thin lines on his floor. Slowly being pulled from unconsciousness he let go of the strange images still within his sleepy and insane mind. Images of a shirtless brunette nailed to a cross, along with images of the same brunette murdering countless men while he watched from the shadows.  
  
With a flutter of his eyelashes the pictures were gone. An awkward feeling in the depths of his stomach remained, only to be pushed aside. Getting up from the spot on the floor where the man slept he let the single blanket fall to the stone ground in a heap. Lazily he dressed himself then moved to the barred door. Time and time again he had been offered many things. Things like a bed and more comfortable blankets, even his own room instead of a dungeoness cellar. He would still have barred windows but at least it would by more homey.  
  
Reaching his pale, scarred arm through the bars he unclasped the lock and swung open the metal barricade. His team mates never really noticed that he could get out so easily. They locked it every now and then but didn't ever really pay him much mind. He knows that they don't care about him. They only offered him better living arrangements because it seemed inhuman for him to actually want to reside in a cellar. Then again they most likely look at him as inhuman. Why should it bother him though? He was always happier on his own. Away from normal society. An outcast.  
  
--  
  
The short blond teen sat lost in thoughts as his leader silently entered the kitchen, lost in his own thoughts. Neither of them even noticed each other until Aya opened a cupboard and let it close loudly causing Omi to jump. Omi's startled reaction caused his hand to fly out and knock over his cup of tea. Aya spun around, his assassin senses working.  
  
"Omi, I didn't see you there." The redhead let out a small breath in relief.  
  
"Like wise Aya-kun. You scared me." The blond grabbed a towel and started to mop up the mess.  
  
"Sorry. Shouldn't you be on your way to school soon?" He looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Shit. I'm gonna be late if I don't leave soon. Would you mind..." Omi started to round up a couple books from the table and shoved them roughly into his bag.  
  
"No problem." Aya picked up the rag that the blond had dropped and finished cleaning up the spilled tea.  
  
"Thanks Aya-kun. Have a good day. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Moving over to the sink he rinsed off the cloth. Sighing he was once again engulfed in his thoughts and feelings.  
  
--  
  
A small teenage prodigy sat at the kitchen table awaiting his teammates. Hardly concentrating at all, he poured himself a bowl of cereal using only his mind. He never really thought about how different he was. He didn't remember all the torture he endured as a child. There were up sides to having such mind control. He buried those memories a long time ago. Now it would take a lot to uncover them. Only once before had he ever questioned what it would be like to be a normal teen. To have friends and a really family. Maybe if he was lucky even someone who loved him. It was a sunny afternoon and he had snuck out to go for a walk. Brad probably wouldn't care that he wasn't working on their next mission since he was so busy screwing around with Schuldich. Not even noticing he had arrived at the high school. Curious he had walk up the pathway and gone inside. What he saw was people laughing all around him. He saw one couple in the corner holding each other while they talked to their friends. A couple girls smiled at him which shocked him. As he turned around to leave he saw a familiar blond sitting in a small group of people talking and having fun. Bombay attended school. He was not aware of this. Turning around he ran to find another exit. In less than five minutes he was on his way home again. That had scared him and he never wanted to go back there again. Unless... Did he? Did he want that life? Did he want to be normal?   
  
--  
  
It had started. People in Tokyo had started to wake up to find themselves completely over the top for one Ken Hidaka. It was going to be a long day.  
  
-TBC?-  
  
So... should I continue? I want to so I think I will. Unless people don't want to read this. Then again no one's forcing you to read it so whatever. BTW, I was really hyper when I came up with this idea. Poll: Who thinks Ken will get raped? A) He won't. B) He will. C) He will more than once. D) He'll give in willingly. I don't know the answer myself. Next chapter... the girls! i.e. Aya-chan, Sakura, Manx, and Birman. Also, look forward to more of our favorite assassins. 


	2. The First to Molest

Unanimous  
Written by: Broken 8

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the first installment. Bine, niichan626, darkfireofforbiddensouls, DarkJisushiku, PaleBlue, Reine Qual, Seph Lorraine, Weiss and Swartz Gurl, and SilverRayne.

2. The First to Molest

Two teenage girls, identical in appearance except for the different lengths in hair sat together in the library of their boarding school in Germany. The younger girl sat daydreaming(very like her) while the other girl, the better student, was doing something very unlike herself. She was doodling. It was no secret to either of them that Aya had always been fond of Ken Hidaka. In fact she'd considered joining her brother in his line of work. She still thought about heading in that direction from time to time but Ran always detoured her path again. Recently, Aya's thoughts had been drifting back to Ken more frequently. Way more the normal. She was even doodling his name all over a page instead of studying.

Beside her, Sakura was doing what no best friend should be doing. She was thinking about the guy she knew her BFF was crushing on. Ken had been on her mind a lot lately. She couldn't help it. She didn't know when this infatuation had started. But she knew she wasn't going to tell Aya. It would hurt her really bad. Aya had been shy ever since... they met. Sakura was never really shy, she got plenty of guys to look in her direction. Aya had guys looking her way too but she never approached them or had crushes that actually worked out to become something real with the guy. If Aya knew that Sakura was after the same guy as her she'd be depressed like crazy. She'd be convinced that Sakura would end up with him. So instead, she kept her mouth shut. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her. Right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ken woke up with plenty time to get ready for his shift at noon. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and trudged into the bathroom to have his shower. Without knocking Ken opened the door. The not knocking part was a big mistake. Yoji was just getting ready for his shower. As Ken opened the door yoji was just pulling of his briefs.

Ken screamed which surprised Yoji. The blond jumped but didn't lose his cool. "Hey Kenken." He purred. "Did you want to join me?" Ken blushed as he realized what he was looking at then slammed the door. "Maybe later?" Yoji said to the closed door.

Ken leaned back against the door and tried very hard to get the image out of his head. It didn't work very well. He didn't move at all for a long time.

"Ken?" Ran said from the top of the stairs, brow furrowed. "What's going on?" Ken may not have noticed, he never did, but Ran voice was slightly strained from the constriction in his chest.

Ken didn't open his eyes. "Yoji... naked... oh the scarring..." Ran turned and went back downstairs.

It took the sound of the water turning off the spur Ken from moving from his position against the door. He squeaked and ran into his bedroom before Yoji came out. Once he heard Yoji's door close he ventured out and slipped quickly into the bathroom. Steam still filled the room, full of the scent of Yoji's shampoo. Ken shuddered as the image fluttered into his mind's eye again. Man, it'll never leave.

Ken went to take off his shirt, paused, then locked the door. He checked it three more times before he was completely undressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Downstairs Ran was thinking to himself if Yoji needed to die or not after being seen naked by Ken. He thought that on the one side, it wasn't Ken that had been seen naked and Ken obviously hadn't enjoyed the experience. One the other side, Yoji had exposed himself to Ken even if it was by accident. Ok, ok, he won't die. This time.

It was lunch break at the shop so Ran was already eating by the time Ken came downstairs. Ken came in dressed in his normal attire of black jeans, and a clingy white t-shirt. Ran couldn't help but stare. Ken's wet hair dripped down onto his shirt turning the spots where the water droplets made contact skin tight and see through. There really weren't enough drops in Ran's opinion. It took all of his will power not to throw his glass of water at Ken. Ken didn't notice Ran's staring eyes as he walked straight to the fridge to pull out a container of left overs.

Ran finally managed to pull his eyes away from Ken. He did this at the right time for as soon as his eyes reached his meal before him, Ken turned around and came to sit down.

"Are there lots of deliveries today?" Ken asked. It took Ran a few beats to realize Ken was speaking to him and then to gather an answer.

"Uh, there are quiet few." he said, not looking up from his plate at all now.

"Damn. Oh well, it's better then dealing with bitchy customers." Ken grinned and looked at Ran. Ran just nodded without looking up. This irritated Ken a bit because he liked when Ran gave him real responses. He liked talking to Ran and having a real conversation with the guy. Ran didn't seem to give a crap about him. "I think I'll just go get started on those then." He said, standing. Ran didn't look up this time either. Ken frowned then went into the shop to get as many deliveries as he could carry on his bike in one trip.

Back in the kitchen Ran sighed to himself. He really had to do something to stop this. He either stared or couldn't look at the brunette. He was starting to go insane. Whenever Ken entered the room he got all flustered. How had Ken managed to get into him so much. He used to pride himself on not letting anyone in. Now, Ken could effect him in huge amounts and the brunette didn't even know it. Ran really had to try and shove out the brunette and make his ice barrier thicker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Ken rode he started to calm down. Ran really pissed him off sometimes. The man didn't know how to talk to people or interact with them. Ken was a people person and wanted the other man to notice his presence. (Ran always noticed Ken's presence but Ken of course didn't know this.) He pulled over and stopped the engine. First stop. This one was the biggest flower basket he'd ever seen in his life. As far as he could remember nobody had ever ordered the "Mon-do Huge-o" size before. This guy must be in one 'huge-o' dog house. As Ken picked it up he started to lose his balance and fall backwards. "Shit!" he cursed as he prepared himself to hit. When he didn't hit the ground but instead felt hands stop his fall his eyes snapped open and he spun around. "Fuck!" Ken said gasping. He walked backwards a few quick steps before he started to fall again. The man who'd caught him the first time appeared behind him to save his ass a second time.

Ken jumped and spun again. He was warned constantly never to let a member of Schwartz behind him so he tried his damnedest not to let this happen. This time when Ken took a couple steps backwards he didn't trip or stumble. He put the basket back quickly then turned to where he last saw Schuldig. He frowned when he saw no one there. Figuring he'd imagined it or something he turned back to his flowers to run right into him. Schuldig held Ken's arms tightly before Ken could fall again or even move away from him. The brunette had no time to think before Schuldig crushed their lips together. The violent kiss lasted no more then a couple seconds before Ken was released, and the red head was gone, all in the same instant. Ken stood there in shock for a minute before shaking his head, grabbing the basket and heading to the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ran was sweeping and Yoji was restocking when Ken slowly walked into the shop. He was still shaken up from what had happened to him. He was certain that Schuldig was trying some new form of screwing with his mind. Ran looked up then quickly looked back down to his little pile of dirt. Yoji grinned at Ken then put down the pots he was carrying.

"You wanna give me a hand in here, Kenken?" Yoji asked, that nickname always getting a rise out of the brunette. Today Ken didn't even hear the lanky man. Yoji frowned. "Somethin' wrong?" He asked walking past Ran towards the brunette. Ran was watching them from under his hair that fell forward. Yoji placed a hand on Ken's shoulder making him jump. "Whoa, Dude. What happened to you?" Yoji asked with plenty of concern. Yoji's other hand grabbed Ken's arm, snapping him out of his terrifying thoughts. He looked wide eyed into Yoji's gorgeous green eyes.

"Nothing happened to me! I'm fine!" Yoji glared at Ken's obvious lie. Ken sighed. He wasn't about to tell them the truth. Ran was openly watching them now. He seemed that he might have a smidgen of concern about him too. "I was attacked." He said, looking at his feet.

Yoji smirked a bit. "Was it another one of those little yappy dogs?" Ken glared up at him.

"Yea.." He said. Yoji laughed. They didn't need to know the truth. Yoji was laughing really hard now. Ken looked over to Ran but the red head was sweeping again.

Yoji walked away, back to the storage room. "You're pathetic," he called over his shoulder to Ken. Before he entered the back he flashed Ken his sexiest smile. Ken glared but smiled a bit. Ran didn't see their exchange but was gritting his teeth all the same.

"Are you going to finish the deliveries today, Ken?" Ran asked unkindly.

"Not after that traumatic experience," Ken said. Ran glared up at him. Ken grinned widely. Ran continued to glare so Ken's grin fell. "Fine! Fine, I'm going." Ken glared back at Ran before grabbing a couple baskets to bring out to his bike.

Ran let out a breath when Ken had left the room. It was hard for him to treat the brunette coldly. He knew he had to do it though. It was dangerous for him to be so unguarded. At least Ken didn't think any different of his behavior.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The German was swearing at himself as he sat on top of a roof. From where he was he could see where he had left Ken stunned almost 2 hours ago. He had watched the brunette leave. At first he had just cursed himself for being such a god damned idiot and not being able to control himself. Before he arrived where the brunette was struggling with the basket he didn't even realize where he was going or why. He hadn't even realized he had such lust for Siberian before he kissed the man. Now he was just sitting there, thinking about what he was going to do next.

He had kept taps on the brunette all afternoon using his thoughts. Ken thought that he was trying to torture him and was expecting another attack. He actually considered finding the man again and kidnapping him or something but that probably wasn't the best of his ideas. Instead he devised a plan. A wicked plan. In which the brunette would become his. (Insert evil laugh.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ken lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about his day. First he had seen naked Yoji, then he was violated by his nemesis, and finally, they had received a mission scheduled for a week from now. This didn't even include the more then normal perverted comments from Yoji, who had also groped him more then once. Accidents or not he still felt icky. Ran had glared more often and icier then usual and ever time he saw Omi his friend ran out of the room saying something about homework. Not a good day in his eyes.

Sighing he turned over. Glancing at the clock he gathered that he'd been laying in bed for about 3 hours already. He sat up groaning. Maybe an hour or so of TV would put him to sleep. He trudged downstairs to find that someone was already watching TV. As he came in he saw no one. He figured that Yoji had forgotten to turn the TV off before going to bed so he walked around the couch to sit down but was instead startled at the sight of Ran asleep on the couch. Smiling he pulled a blanket out of the closet and laid it gently over his sleeping companion before grabbing the remote and curling up in the chair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC  
A/N: Schu is a naughty little boy. Oh and trust me, this will get better. This was just a slow chapter and I apologize. It's small too. Dammit.


	3. Love Octagon

**Unanimous **

Broken8

A/N: Thank you to those who bothered to read this and extra thanks for those who reviewed like RosefaerietaleRed, M4r1-ch4n, and coldsunshin. Three reviewers. That's it? Kinda sad people.

I realize I said that the last chapter was going be all the girls but I got too excited and I'm just gonna work them in later. Deal with it.

This chapter has a lot of Schwartz in it. I don't know which spelling of Farfarello/Farello is correct. I might go back and forth throughout the chapter.

3. Love Octagon

When Ran woke up he found himself on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. He remembered the couch but not the blanket. Sitting up he let the warmth slid off him and looked around. His glittering eyes fell upon a snoring bundle in the chair. He picked up the blanket that was crumpled beside him and laid it over the brunette. He was caution not to smile. He was afterall just insuring that all members of the team didn't catch cold or anything before their mission. Manx said she'd stop by in a couple days to give them more information so she'd know if anyone wasn't fighting fit.

Ran thought back to the night before. Manx had been acting strange. Not her normal I'll-kill-you-all self. She had seemed pained and guarded. Ran wiped away his curiousity and went back to his room to sleep for another couple hours before he had to get ready for his shift.

----------------------

"So the plan of action then is to simply interfere with Weiss' mission and cause them to fail in the murder of our client." Brad Crawford informed his team while seated at his desk, staring down Schuldich who was leaning against a wall.

The redhead knew he was being stared at but paid Brad no mind. Schu had gently looked into his lovers mind and found that he didn't know what had happened but knew that something had. Schu smiled. "Simple," he said through smirking lips. "I'm geussing that once you know more about their plans you'll tell us where to be to intercept them and who we'll be intercepting?"

"That is correct." Brad stated informitively decpite the fact that Schuldich's question was overdramatic in the least.

"So we're done here then." Schuldich said flately as he left the room in a dramatic flash of firey hair.

Brad grit his teeth and the other two left moments later. After Nagi closed the door Brad's head fell to his hands. That damned telepath. He'd done something. Something not good. Possibly something involving a Weiss member. The premonition he'd recieved yesterday morning after Schu had left the house wasn't much of one. It hadn't involved a vision so much as a feeling. He knew that the feeling involved Schu and that it was a feeling of anger and frustration and ...not treason but ...something different. He couldn't put a finger on what it was or what this all meant but Schu had been in a pissy mood the rest of the day.

-----------------------

Nagi had watched all that had passed between Crawford and Schuldich in Brad's office. He knew that they'd been sleeping together. He knew a lot more then anyone realized. He knew that Underneath the bland and heartlessness that Crawford exuded he cared a lot for Schu. He knew that the dark man had commitment problems and pulled away more then he wanted too. He was a scared little boy on the inside.

Schu was the same in ways no one would've geussed. He too can't commit easily. Neither of them open up to anyone. Nagi believed that Schu wished he could open up to someone. Not Brad, but he wanted someone to be an honest friend. Brad on the other hand (not knowing it himself) wanted to be completely open to Schuldich. Sometimes Nagi thought that maybe Schuldich wanted him to be his friend. The teen wasn't sure he wanted a friend. He'd always been the loner type and liked it that way. Friends were weird and foreign. He knew that Schuldich hadn't had friends as a child either but that he'd wanted them. Nagi never really had.

He sat down on his bed when he entered his room. He looked around his room. It was plain and well maintained. He spent his days locked up in his room. Mostly he worked on missions and other work related things once he was finished all of his days school work. Being the prodigy he is he had finished all the required high school work a few years ago. He was already working for Schwartz by then so all of the home schooling work was provided to him by some higher power that wanted him to have a good education so that he could do all of the computer work necessary and understanding everything that went on down to a T. If he were in University he'd almost be going for his masters already. Someone came in to tutor him once a week but he didn't even need them most of the time.

He let out a sigh. Yesterday and today had been weird. Schu and Brad had been on a good streak where they actually spent some time together. He'd seen Crawford smile the other day. But yesterday they'd been distant and today they'd been mean to each other. Nagi was very curious to know what had happened. Farfarello had been acting different too. He'd been more spacey. Usually he's robotic but at least he moves through the day and has a routine he does and that's it. The last couple days he hadn't done his routine. He'd been daydreaming. If he even dreamed at all Nagi wasn't certain but he'd definately been not himself.

Nagi himself had felt different too. Maybe it was all the abnormalities in the goings on but he didn't feel right. For some reason he'd been happy to hear that they had a mission coming up. Usually he almost dreaded them but he'd been hoping for one and then he'd been happy. He didn't know why but he wanted to find out. Standing he rushed over to his computer to start writing up his daily analyzes of his team members and himself.

----------------------

Youji rolled over in his bed. 10:43 his clock glared. Shift started at noon so he could sleep for another hour or get up now and just lazily watch Ken work.

Youji pulled the covers off and shrugged on a robe. He trudged downstairs just like that. Hair unbrushed and all. No one was in the kitchen or anywhere else in the house. Exactly what he expected since Ran and Ken were working and Omi was in school. He poured himself a cup of coffee and went down into the shop smiling. His robe wasn't tied so his naked chest and pj pants were exposed. He knew who they'd both react he just loved watching it. He opened the door and breathed in deep the smell of soil. "Mornin'!" He beamed. He looked at Ran and grinned wide before glancing at Ken with his best Want-me-I'm-sexy smirk and wink combination.

Ken smiled at him and laughed before shaking his head and putting down the pots he'd been carrying in from the storage room.  
"Good mornin'"

"Youji," Ran growled. "Get dressed before you come down here!" Youji smiled. Exactly what he'd expected from both of them.

"Why Ranny babe? Don't like it when I get you all hot and bothered in the shop?" He ran his hands down his chest as he purred the words 'hot and bothered'. Ken laughed from the other side of the shop. Youji looked over to him to wink again but his back was turned. He stared at the back of Ken's head for a minute before turning his attention back to Ran who was glaring him down and gripping his broom tightly.

"I'll get dressed if you get undressed," Youji teased as he sat down in a chair as if to watch Ran strip. Ken laughed again. This time Ken turned around holding a flower arrangement to put in the fridge.

"Youji come on," Ken said naggingly. "No one wants to see that." The brunette headed back to the table he'd been working at as he smiled jokingly at Ran. (Ran heart skipped a beat and Youji's smile drooped.)

Youji turned in his seat to face Ken. "You know you're right Kenken. What was a thinking! Now if YOU undressed, we'd be beating back a crowd with sticks." Youji had decided that today nothing would deter him from seriously hitting on Ken. No Ran interference and no looks between Ran and Ken. If Ran wanted Ken at all he'd have to fight for him. No that he thought Ran wanted Ken, but sometimes he thought that maybe Ken wanted Ran. Those were crazy thoughts though because Ken could get anyone he wanted so if he really wanted Ran they'd be boning already.

Youji could only see Ken's back again but the brunette dropped soemthing and stared coughing. He was blushing and his smile was gone when he turned around. "You-Youji!" Ken stammered. Youji was smirking like crazy and giving Ken his You're-hot-I-want-you look. "I'm not attractive!"

"Yes you are." Youji said like Ken was an idiot or something. "Of course you are Ken. You're the most attractive person I know." Ken blushed again and look away form Youji's eyes. Youji's smiled had dropped after Ken had said what he had but was back in place now. "Other then myself of course." Ken glared at Youji a bit but smiled again.

--------------------------

Ran was beating himself up inside. He let Youji get to him, he got a smile from Ken but it was quickly stolen when Youji turned his comments onto Ken, and he'd almost told Ken that he was too attractive. He was also mad that Youji had beat him to it. Youji wanted Ken. Ran could read it easily. Ken seemed to be having more problems getting it. Either that or he enjoyed all of Youji's comments and was just playing the fool. He was so torn. Should he stand by and watch Youji seduce Ken or should he try and prevent it? If he prevented it should he try and seduce Ken? No, he couldn't do that. Ken didn't like him and wasn't about to put himself out there just to get shot down. Besides, he couldn't 'seduce' anyone if he tried.

"Get dressed Youji. Don't make me tell you again." Ran didn't look up from where he was sweeping. What he missed was Youji rolling his eyes and Ken smiling wider.

"Yes, master," Youji said all dramatically with a deep bow. This pulled a small laugh from Ken's lips drawing Youji's eyes back to the brunette. Youji through Ken a wink as he dashed out of the shop to get ready for his shift.

This was an opportunity for Ran to try and wedge himself between the two of them. Would he take it or not. Ran closed his eyes and jumped into the open.

"You know Ken, I agree with Youji," He started. No turning back now. Ken looked at him with a momentary frown. "You are attractive." There it was. He called Ken attractive and now Ken would say soemthing clever that he wouldn't be able to respond to fast enough. Then Youji would come back and steal Ken back for himself again.

Ken blushed but a smile danced on his lips. "Thanks," he said quietly as he smiled wider and went back to his work.

What the hell did that mean! Great. No he'd spend the rest of the day comparing the differences in responces that Ken gave. He'd go back and forth about which was better and what they both could possibly mean for the rest of the day. Any thinking he had planned for today was gone to hell now.

--------------------------

3 O'clock and school's out. Omi grabbed the books he needed from his locker and headed home. Trudged was more like it. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night so today had been hard. It had been impossible to concentrate. What made it even harder was that he'd been worrying lately that he had developed a crush on his best friend. He didn't like this idea at all. Ken was his friend, not soembody to fool around with. Maybe he just wanted someone to be with like that and Ken is just the closest friend he has so he's miss interpreting this freidnship as more then that. Whatever was going on was really interfering with his school work. There had been a pop quiz today on what he'd learnt yesterday that he'd failed badly. Since all of this was very recent he was hoping it would leave as quickly as it had come on. He kicked a rock then yawned loudly as he made his way home.

As he walked towards the front door of the shop he saw it was already filling with girls and Ken was cornered by a perticulary flirty and pushy blonde. Omi took a deep breath put on a smile and walked in. Now that Omi was home Ran was done work for the day so he left the shop to start dinner.

The afternoon went smooth enough. There was one incident where Ken slipped in a puddle but lucky for him Youji caught him before they both fell to the ground. Ken had burst out laughing, Youji did too shortly after Ken. There were some perverted comments from Youji afterwards. Something about them being wet and tangled together on the floor. Anyways, other then that there wasn't anything interesting. Omi had noticed that Youji's glances at Ken had been more then normal. He also noticed that he felt jealous when Ken talked to Youji or smiled at him or alughed with him or when Youji made him blush. He had to get over htis crush before it ruined his friendship with Ken completely.

When 6 o'clock rolled around and he started to close up shop Youji was helping Ken finish off his last arrangement. Omi couldn't help staring at them from time to time. Youji was staring too but at Ken. Ken seemed to notice becuase he never looked at Youji but blushed a lot. He seemed uncomfortable at times but that he might've actually liked the attention. The teen wondered if Ken had noticed all the glances and smiles that Youji had given him all day. Omi froze, mid sweep as a thought entered his mind. Did Ken like Youji back? It was obvious that Youji wanted Ken but... did Ken want Youji? No, he couldn't. Omi had never thought of Ken liking guys. Hell he'd never thought of himself liking guys until now. He continued to sweep and clean up until he was done and the other two had already gone upstairs.

Omi, finally done, dragged himself upstairs for supper. He came in to see that Youji had managed to get the seat beside Ken and Ran was sitting across from him. He got himself some food and plunked down in the empty chair.

"Omitchi? Are you alright?" Ken asked. Omi looked into Ken's concerned face for a second before pulling his gaze away and looking to Ran who was staring hard at his food, then Youji who was looking back and forth between himself and Ken.

He looked down to his plate. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Not sleeping well or something?" Ken questioned. The true concern in his voice made Omi so weak. Ken really cared for him. If only it wasn't merely friendship.

"Yea. Something like that." It wasn't a lie. He hadn't been sleeping well.

"Whenever I can't sleep I just pick up one of Ran's books that are laying around. Man those things'll put you to sleep," Ken said, smiling at Ran then back to Omi. "But I geuss you'd like those books too." He shrugged then turned back to his food.

Ran was looking at Ken now. "I watch Tv," he siad, not looking away from Ken until the brunette blushed.

Omi looked from Ran to Ken and back a few times before he turned to Youji who was glaring into his dinner. This was starting to get uncomfortable so he took a couple big bites of food to get through it faster.

Dinner continued to remain quiet until Ken broke the silence by getting up and saying he'd do the dishes tonight. Youji got up right after Ken and carried his plate over to where Ken was rinsing his off. Ran stood then and declared that he'd help Ken. Youji looked slightly taken back and glared a bit before saying he was going to take a nap. Omi finished quickly but watched the other two the whole time. Their backs were to him and they were silent. He walked between them when he went to give them his plate and thank Ran for dinner. He looked back at them from the doorway before going upstairs. They were still quietly working together. He went to room thinking about if Ran liked Ken. And then in turn if Ken liked Ran. There was one serious love triangle brewing if they all did like each other.

-------------------------

They worked together silently for a while. Ran kept stealing glances at Ken who looked kind of uncomfortable and nervous. He was about to speak when Ken broke the silence first.

"So that was you then who put the blanket on me last night?" Ken asked, blushing.

Ran looked to Ken. "Yes," he said. "I was repaying the favor." Ken blushed a deeper shade of red.

"So you couldn't sleep either then?" Ken asked, trying to keep a conversation going. Ran held back the smile that was threatening to creep out.

"No. I just love late night TV," he mocked with a flat tone, no smile peeking through until he saw how shocked Ken was. He smirked a bit. Ken smiled back then laughed a bit.

"I actually believed you for a minute." Ken chuckled. "Scared the crap out of me." He smiled up at Ran who still had a trace of a smile on his lips.

They finished the dishes with more silence but this time it was comfortable. Ran was jumping inside that he'd taken the chance to spend time just him and Ken before Youji could jump at it. He'd make sure that they didn't end up together if it took everything he had. He watched as Ken left the kitchen telling him that he'd be back down in a few minutes. He realized after a few seconds that he'd been watching Ken's ass go up the stairs and kicked himself for staring at the brunette so openly like that and not realizing it sooner. He went into the living room and turned on the TV. He was joined shortly by Omi who watched for a few minutes before going to the basement to work on his homework and then the mission. Ken came down a little later with Youji right behind him. They'd been arguing about what they were going to watch tonight. Youji let Ken win after a little while and they all watched the soccer game that was on.

When Ken sat down on the couch beside Ran and smiled at him it pulled Youji away from his normal spot in the armchair to the couch on the other side of Ken. He smiled seductively at Ken before stretching his arms out along the back of the couch. Ran growled on the inside and clenched his jaw. He couldn't think of anyway to counter to so he just sulked the rest of the night.

Ken was the first to go to bed but Youji was right on his tail. Ran followed shortly as well. Tomorrow was another day of interference and he needed to get his rest tonight.

* * *

TBC 

A/N: Ok so I got a lot of Schwartz in here. I'm sorry if that was all boring but that's how I see them so I went off rambling about it. I'm hoping the next chapter will have more people attack Ken. We'll have to wait and see though.

Ok! Now it's time to review!


End file.
